Love will find a way!
by Raurasomediculous
Summary: Maisey and Ross :D Don't worry some raura will be on its way soon! Maisey was Ross's no.1 bestfriend and they're both diagnosed with cancer :( Will that cancer be what ends their friendship? Read to find out :)


**I DON"T OWN ROSS LYNCH OR R5 - but I wish I did.**

She sits on her bed wondering if she has gone insane. She shouldnt be donig this right now, no THEY shouldnt be doing this right now. Maisey dosent believe in Bestfriends dating but she also believes in love, but is that what they have? is it worth the risk? She didnt know how she felt, but when she was around him all her feelings just went up in flames. Her stomach in knots, her palms sweaty and she starts to tremble because she knows he knows how she feels about him. It began a couple of weeks back Maisey had just come back from her Scholarship in Alaska, how she missed her family so.

She lived in a small cabin with her 2 closest friends Matthew and Cleo. They hadnt met before, they only got to know eachother from camp. Cleo and Maisey were already friends but then they had a Matt come into the group because he was a new transfer. So because it was only them for a very long time, they thought might aswell get to know eachother. Anyway It was "Summer Break" in Alaska so they we're all able to go home. They all lived in America but not in the same town. Matthew in New York, Cleo in Louisiana and Maisey in California.

To celebrate the returning of Maisey, her family were throwing a big party for her. Matthew and Cleo were going to spend the night in California anyway so they thought that they would come as well. As they touched down in the airport the excitement took over Maisey as she missed her family so much and just couldnt wait to see them again. "Hey Maisey are you sure your family wouldnt mind us staying the night?" Cleo asked nervously, "Of course they wont, I mean my Aunty is very generous and besides there will be alot of people there and knowing my aunty she would have invited the whole of California" Maisey laughed. " Well what about me, IM A GUY. Do you think your aunty will be generous about that, besides if there are already lots of people then i dont think that we should impos..." Matt was cut off by Maisey " Matt stop being a drama queen, dont worry she wont mind just as long as you sleep in the sitting room, and shut up your not imposing you doof head" Maisey smiled.

She had lived with her aunty and her brothers. Her parents passed away in a car crash a couple of years ago so she was forced to move to America with her brothers. Maisey dosent like to bring her parents up often, it hurt too much especially since they were aguing just before they crashed, so she dosent really have nice memories about her parents.

"Attention passengers, we are coming into landing. Please make sure you are seated and have secured your seatbelts on and your bags are under the seats. Thank you for flying American airlines and enjoy the beauty of Mexico City" The captain said. "OMG I CANT WAIT" Cleo screamed abit too loudly waking the men 3 rows infront of us . "Oops sorry sirs" She said now very shy. Maisey had already explained what her family is like while they were bording the plane in Alaska, so they had a fair idea of what her family is like. Cleo was excited to meet them and Matt was well... very nervous. "Hey Maisey, whats the second plane we are catching?" Cleo asked. "Uh American Airlines again and we board at gate 13" Maisey answered "Wait so when does that plane depart?" Matt asked panicking, "12:15am" Cleo replied "Okay so whats the time now?" Maisey asked "11:30!" Matt shrieked "WHAT! Only 45 minutes to grab our luggage, go through customs and find our gate!" Cleo panicked "Calm down we can do it! we ended up surviving 3 days straight without a fire in a frezzing cold cabin. We surely can make it to a plane in time" Maisey assured... Just as the plane was able to let go of the passengers, the trio sprinted for the exit with Maisey in front followed by Matt and then Cleo who kept trying not to be rude by saying sorry to the elderly whom she had practically ran over.

"Whew," Matt sighed "We made it!" he exclaimed and then high fived Cleo and I. On the plane to California we just relaxed from our wild run and just talked about the party tomorrow. "Hey guys im honestly getting really plane sick" Cleo said uneasily. "Well it was either a 18 hour plane then a 2 hour plane or 18 hour plane and a 7 hour drive" I said "I all of a sudden feel alot better!" Cleo said with a sudden burst of emphusiasm.

"AUNTY!" I squealed as I ran towards her. "I missed you sooo much" I say hugging her, "Oh me too Mai" She says as a smile forms on her face. "aunty these are my friends Cleo and Matthew" I say geusturing towards the two. "Its very nice to finally meet you ma'am" Matt says "Ah the pleasure is all mine Matthew" Aunty replies "And miss Cleo, Mai has told me all about you through the letters she sent me" This sent a light blush to her cheeks "Why thank you, its a pleasure to meet the lady who has influenced such an intelligent young lady" Cleo replied "Why how kind, ohh come you must be cold" Aunty said now rushing us to the car. "uh Aunty we just came from a frozen ice land its summer to us here" I says\ trying to calm her aunty down. "Ah yes lol i forgot" Aunty giggled. This made Maisey roll her eyes at the 36 year old using the abbreiviation.

"Ah it feels soonice to be home" I say falling onto the couch. "Dont stay around acting awkward guys, make yourself at home" I continue as I go to make some hot chocolate. "Nice house May" Cleo says amazed by the view of the 75 inch flat screen hanging by the wall. "Why thank you, it took my koro 6 months just to build it for my nan" I say handing her and Matt their hot beverages. "So will Ross be there?" Cleo asks hesitantly. "Why?" I reply knowing where this is going. "Oh come on May!, Even I can clearly see that you guys like each other. And I'm a guy" Matt randomly says. "Guys we're best friends! Nothing more, Nothing less" I reply.

Ross had come down to visit Maisey on his vacation to Alaska and got the oppertunity to meet the others whilst he was there. Truth was everyone knew that Ross and Maisey suit. But the two were just too scared to admit it because they're afraid it might ruin the magnificent relati...friendship between them. The thing that brought both Ross and Maisey together wasnt what you usually thought a friendship would from. In fact thats what makes they're friendship special, they didnt like eachother for their looks but for who they really were on the inside.

It was in kindergarten, Maisey was the one who was bullied all the way through kindergarten to year 4 because of her cancer. Maisey has Leukemia and everyone knew it to. She was the odd one out but then there was a new guy who had come to the school, he was fine when he started but then these weird bruises started forming on his skin. Maisey knew what these were as she was very familiar with these types of bruises. Maisey had kept a very close eye on him. Then one day in the playground a bunch of boys had walked up to the new kid and kicked sand in his face, they too knew about his cancer and thought of him as a freak.

FLASHBACK

"You're a weirdo!" the main bully yelled at the new kid. "You have weird bruises on your arm, youre not normal FREAK!" then they dissapeared leaving the poor kid crying on the playground. Maisey walked up to him and helped him up, helping with the sand in his eyes. "Why are you helping me?" the boy asks "Im not normal" he continued. "Im not normal too" Is all she managed to say. "What is your name?" the boy asked, "Maisey" she replied "And yours?" "Ross" He said smiling. After that day the pair became closer and closer. But as their friendship grew so did the bullying. Ross had been coming to school with jumpers to hide his bruises from the school. But when he came into class everyone except Maisey had started laughing at him even the teacher had giggled a bit. It was a hot pink jumper that was made for winter "Ross why are you wearing that? Its 40 degrees for crying out loud" she said. "Miss Trenzo you know why he is wearing it, So why do you ask" Maisey says out loud. "No reason" she simply replies. Maisey knew that the teacher didn't like Ross, which is convinient considering that Maisey was her favourite. During last period Maisey and Ross were working on their Maths equations when a group of people nearby started giggling. Maisey looked up to see what the fuss was about, only to find out that they were looking at Ross and laughing at his "hot pink" jumper. Ross had already realised what they were laughing at and had asked Miss Trenzo if he was able to use the rest room, without waiting for her answer he rushed out of the room. About 2 minutes later the bullies who had been picking on Ross since kidergarten, Nick and his two "sidekicks" Joseph and Greg. had also asked to use the restroom.

Maiseys P.O.V

I didnt trust them AT ALL so I also asked to get a drink, Miss was about to decline but she knows that if I dont keep hydrated then it would affect my cancer even more, so she agreed. I followed Nick and the sidekicks to the boys restroom and listened carefully when all of a sudden there was a big crash. I didnt like that at all so i walked slowly to the boys toilets but then the door opened so i ducked behind a trashcan. Out came Nick and the other two but something had caught my eye. A piece of pink cloth dangling from one of the sidekicks bag, it was a piece of Ross's jumper he had on. So I jumped to my feet and bolted towards the toilets, I didnt care if I had gave away my hiding place I was too worried about Ross and what they had done to him. I slammed the toilets open but only to be greeted by a site that had just broken my heart. Ross was covered in blood surronded by broken pieces of his pink jumper and white v neck. "ROSS!" I Screamed scared that he wasnt breathing but lucky for me he was. "Are you okay?" I say while i bent over to pick him up. "Mais, That hurts" he says crying from the pain he was feeling. I was very close on the verge of tears, who wouldnt be when seeing their bestfriend like this. And before I knew it tears started falling and fast. "Please stop crying Mais, It only makes me feel worse seeing you like this" he says now completly bawling. "H..how?!" I say, anger in my voice "How can people be so crewl!?" I scream. "You didnt deserve this Ross! What did you EVER do to them!" I cry pulling him closer to me. "Maisey please stop crying" Ross says trying to dry my eyes. We both just stay there crying our hearts out until Miss Trenzo had busted through the door eyes wide and her hand to her mouth, behind her were Ross's parents Mark and Stormie Lynch. Stormie had started crying whilst Mark had his arm around her comforting her. "Ross who did this to you!" Miss T said. "NICK AND THOSE OTHER TWO!" I scream at her. Her face goes from concerned to shocked. I had never yelled at her before. "Thats why you asked me If you could get a drink?" She asked. I nod. Mark came and picked his son up whilst I held Ross's hand. Assuring him that I was there and always will be there. We headed towards the exit of the school, I let go of Ross's hand knowing I wasnt allowed to leave school until 3:30, and it was only 2;15. "Mom, can she please come?" Ross asks out of nowhere. "Sure honey" Stormie replies and holds a hand out for me. "But Miss Lynch, I dont think Im aloud to leave school without my parents permission. As much as I would love to, I dont want you getting into trouble" I say out of curiosity. "Its okay Maisey I will call your parents and let them know" Miss trenzo spoke up. "Are you sure Miss T?" I asked curiously "Yeah, trust me Ross needs you more at this point" She smiles at me. A slight blush crept to my cheeks as she said that.

We were in the hospital, Stormie and Mark had gone to get the rest of the Lynch's, and dinner. I was sitting next to Ross who had fallen asleep while we were watching Romeo and Juliet, his favorite movie. I took this as an opportunity to go to the toilet and grab a quick something to eat, when I returned he was awake and crying. "Hey what's wrong" I ask rushing over to him. He stopped crying and hugged his bestfriend, "I thought I was alone" he sighs. "Ross I would never leave you" I smiled at him as I pulled away, luckily I did because the Lynch Kids started to gather into the room from youngest to oldest. First Ryland then Rocky, Rydel, Riker and Ratliff, a close friend. "Hey guys" Ross greeted them warmly "Hey Bro" Riker went up and hugged him "Hey Maisey" he smiled. "Hiiiiiiii R5" I say being over exaggerating. "R5 Really?" Riker asks giving me a hug, "Well yea I mean all of your names start with R and there is 5 of you, so I just thought hey that fits" I say releasing him. "That's good I might use that one day" He smiled at me "Oh yea how? It's not like you family is going to start a band or something" I giggled. We all laughed at the thought of them strating a band when there was a knock at the door "Come in" Ross says. The door opened and it was my parents "Hey Ross, how ya feeling?" My mum asks "Better thank you Ms Lieffe" Ross says upset, because he knew that they were here to take Maisey home. "Don't worry i'll come and see you tomorrow" Maisey assured him, gave him a hug then said goodbye.

Today

Maisey still holds hatred in her heart for those bullies who hurt Ross. "Stop thinking about it" her aunty says coming into the sitting room, causing Maisey to snap out of her thoughts. "Stop thinking about what" she asks not knowing that the other two had been trying to get her attention for the past 5 minutes. "Ross, obviously" Cleo speaks up. "Guys don't start this again, I already told you over and over that we are just bestfriends" Maisey says starting to get annoyed, truth was she already knew that she had feelings for Ross, she just didnt want to be reminded of them because she knew that if they got together it could ruin what they had. She wasnt going to let a 8 year friendship be ruined by something so stupid. "Maise, we know how you feel and why you dont want to admit it but keeping these feelings inside your heart is going to destroy you" Cleo says. "I know" Maisey says sighing "Excuse me" she says and get's up and leaves.

"We need to get them together" Matthew says, "Matt we shouldnt meddle with their relationship" Cleo says "No he is right" Maisey's aunty says, whose name is Nevaeh. "What?" the two said together. "She can't hold in her feelings for Ross or she will break" Nevaeh says looking at the two who are still speachless. "So you are going to help me?" she asks. Cleo and Matthew looked at each other, smiled then agreed to go along with it.

Maisey's P.O.V

I went upto my room after that very upsetting conversation, i dont feel like talking to anybody, i know they were right. Thats why I had to walk away before it was too late. Truth is, I loved Ross, more then i could comprehend. But he is my best friend and there was no way that i was going to jeopardise that friendship over feelings that i could easily overcome. I flop down onto my pillow and let out a big sigh. I knew that these feelings will never go away, I mean they haven't for the past 7 years. She found out she liked him one year after they met, they were sitting in the playground and Maisey was being bullied by the bullies Nick and his sidekicks. But then Ross stood up to them and told them to back off. Nick stepped up to Ross, right in his face and started to threaten him. Ross had heard enough and punched Nick in the face and said "Don't ever disrespect a girl like that ever again, especially MY bestfriend!". After that day she started developing more feelings each day and before you knew it, she fell in love with him. Her eye's started to become heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

 **Thanks soo much for reading :) Please leave a review, telling me your thoughts and opinions! I'll try add in some of your ideas 3 Thanks I am also known as CooKiE_RetsnoM :D**


End file.
